


white wedding

by candy8302



Category: Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy8302/pseuds/candy8302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meeting tom at a wedding of all places...</p>
            </blockquote>





	white wedding

I truly do not want to go to this wedding. I swear i should just stay home. Instead, i did a quick look in the mirror: my hair and makeup look great, plus my dress was super stunning! the color green made my auburn hair look twice as gorgeous. i grabbed my stuff and was out the door. i walked into the hotel reception hall and made my way in to pick up my name plate. table 18. i went in and noticed i was at the singles table. no fucking way, i thought to myself! i rolled my eyes and stormed out. talk about being humiliated. I walked over to the hotel's bar and ordered a rum and coke. i thanked the bartender and took a sip. i could feel my eyes swell and a few tears roll down my face.i hated that i'm still single after all these years. i wiped the tears from my face and let out a deep breath. i then began to cry all over again. i just want something good to happen, i thought to myself. 

"i'm sorry, miss, here you go." someone handed me a handkerchief to wipe my face. i turned to thank the person but i stopped. i couldn't believe who sat next to me. It was him. the guy of my dreams and fantasies, Tom Hiddleston. he sat right next to me and offered his handkerchief. he smiled and said, 

"hello, I'm sorry but i saw you were upset and wanted to make sure you were alright." i nodded and replied, 

"Oh thats so very kind of you. yes I'm okay, thank you." he nodded and took a sip of his drink too. 

"would you like to talk about it?" I smiled and asked,

"You really want to know?" he nodded.

I went ahead and explained everything to him.   
"Don't let that upset you. Just ignore them all, besides, a beautiful woman like you should not be single."   
I smiled and thanked him. i pulled my hand away from my glass and introduced myself,   
"i'm candace."   
he took my hand and replied,  
"candace, nice to meet you. I'm tom."   
at that moment, he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. i smiled. We talked a little while longer. he was in town for a wedding too and had enjoyed his time here before when he filmed a movie. he was so handsome in person and i could not believe i sat next to him.   
I took the last sip from my glass and said, " i thank you again for your company and handkerchief. i hope you enjoy yourself and have fun tonight. and if you don't mind me asking, would it be too much to ask for a picture with you?"  
i smiled at him and he replied,   
"no, not at all! i would be happy to! here give me your phone."   
"i handed it to him and leaned in for the picture. he had his arm around my waist and snapped it.

he turned it to face us and said,  
"well, lets try it again."   
he pulled me in closer and the flash went off. i loved the way that one came out. so close! our cheeks touched and i couldn't believe how close he had me. i thanked him for the picture. i dropped my napkin and knelt down to grab it. i sat back up and placed it on the counter. he handed me my phone and said,   
"it was a pleasure meeting you tonight, candace, and i hope i get to run into you again!" he flashed that smile and i replied, "Thank you, it was great meeting you too! Yes, i hope so. good night." he held out his hand and i went to shake it but he kissed it again. i looked up and could feel my face turn bright red. i bit my lip and thanked him. then i grabbed my purse and headed back to the reception. 

About 10 minutes later, i received a text message. "how's it going pretty lady?" i looked at the text and was completely clueless by the number that i didn't recognize. "umm, i'm sorry, but who is this?" i sent it and took a sip of my drink. a few seconds later i got a response back. "we met a little bit ago. its tom xx" i almost choked on my drink! what the hell!? NO WAY! My inner fan girl inside squealed. i quickly replied back to him. "how did you get my number!?"   
"i'm sorry love, but i got it from your phone's contact list. i am truly sorry." i sat there and couldn't believe what i just read. it had to be after the photo he might have checked it out. why would he want my number!? i mean i'm nobody special. this never happens, especially to someone like me. i then received another text from him that read,   
"meet me in the lobby in five minutes. i'm gonna save you from that dreadful place." i grabbed my purse and darted out. there he stood by the window and smiled. 

"those five minutes went by extra fast, eh?" i laughed and apologized. he took me by the hand and said,   
"i'm truly sorry, but i know how much you did not want to be in there. would you like to go with me to my friend's reception which is at the top of the roof. you will love the view. so what do you say?"  
and then he smiled. how could i pass him up? its not everyday a gorgeous guy like him asks you out, i thought. i nodded. he took my hand and we walked into the elevator. Tom pressed the up button and we waited. a few seconds later the doors opened and we walked inside. the elevator door opened up. we were welcomed by the most beautifully decorated rooftop party i've seen. he was right, the view was gorgeous.  
"are you thirsty? i can get us a drink if you would like?" i smiled and agreed. he walked to the bar. a few minutes later, he came behind me and handed me the glass. we walked over to an empty table and sat down for a moment.

"a rum and coke for you, my dear. so, what would you like to do?" i took a sip and whispered,   
"i would love to dance!" he took my hand and said,   
"as you wish."   
he led me on to the dance floor. he was such a fun dancer. he took me by the hand a few times and twirled me around. now this is how to have fun! it was such a fun evening with him. we danced, ate delicious food and drank the night away. i did not want this night to end. he grabbed my hand and took me back to our table for a quick break. he was such an eloquent speaker and i could spend all night listening to him talk.i couldn't help it, but his english accent made me weak in the knees! while we were deep in conversation, one of my favorite songs came on. i wanted one last slow dance with him, and now was my chance. as i was about to ask him, he beat me to it. 

"candace, may i have this dance?" i nodded and he led me to the dance floor. he took my hand into his and i wrapped my free arm around his waist. i couldnt believe what was going on. he pulled me in closer and i placed my head on his chest. i closed my eyes and smiled. 

" love I get so lost, sometimes..days pass and this emptiness fills my heart..." 

as the song continued, i could feel some type of spark between us. i never felt that before. this was unbelievable. i didn't want the song to end. nor this very moment. 

"...in your eyes..the light the heat....in your eyes.....I am complete...." 

i felt him pull me closer and tighter. i smiled up at him and he asked,   
"Having fun?" i nodded and replied,   
"yes, thank you! you don't know how much i appreciate this, tom."   
the song continued on. "....I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive..." 

i did not want to leave his arms. i felt so happy and safe with him. all my worries and sadness disappeared when i was with him. i gently placed my head on his chest so i can hear his heart beating. i wanted to make sure that this was not a dream. but god this was too good to be true, but it was happening. more importantly, this wonderful night was happening to ME. a few minutes later, i felt him kiss the top of my head. i looked up and he leaned down and kissed me. oh my god. HE KISSED ME! I almost fainted. DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!? I pulled away from the kiss first and said,   
"Well, this has been a wonderful night thanks to you. i cannot thank you enough. i, um, got to go, tom. thanks again for a lovely evening." i gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed out with my purse. i ran out towards the doors and made my way to the elevator. all of a sudden tears rolled down my face. what the hell is wrong with you? i thought to myself. what happened back there never happens to someone like me. I'm not the type of person a guy like him should fall for. i wiped the tears from my face and i made my way in the elevator. as i waited, i heard him call out my name. i turned around to face him. "what was that about? and why are you crying?" i shook my head and replied, "everything Tom!! You don't get it at all. Im a nobody." i continued to cry and he looked at me and said,  
"No, tonight was suppose to happen. Don't say that, you are somebody. someone who should well taken care of and adored." he came closer to me and pulled me in to his arms. he wiped the last remaining tears from my face and kissed me. i couldnt believe it. i went ahead and kissed him back. the elevator opened and he led me inside. he pressed the button. i released from the kiss and asked, "where are we going?" he stared down at me and replied, "my room, if thats okay?" i didn't know how to answer but i ended up nodding back. 

he licked his lips and kissed me once again. i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. i felt his hand slide up my thigh and underneath my dress. "you looked absolutely stunning tonight in this dress." he whispered to me. i began to unbutton his shirt. i wanted him right in that elevator. oh god, this felt amazing. i didn't want this to stop but i know if i didn't tell him soon, he'd find out. luckily, we made our way to his floor. he took me by the hand and walked down to his room. a few minutes later, we were inside. he had such a marvelous view and i was in awe over it. i walked over to the window to catch a glimpse of the city. at night it looked simply stunning and i couldn't help but to smile. a few minutes later, i felt him put his arms around my waist and kiss my neck. oh dear god, that made all the hair on my body stand up. his touch gave me goosebumps from my head all the way to my toes. his breath on the back of my neck was hot and within seconds i was turned on. "  
"god you smell divine my darling. i need to get you out of this dress stat."   
he found the zipper to my dress and began to unzip me. he began to kiss my neck and back, but i turned around immediately and said,   
"ah, before we go any further, we need to talk. i have to tell you something." he looked at me and said,  
"i will not hurt you darling, i can promise you that. i have protection if thats what you are worries about." he kissed my lips once again. oh god. he wants to have sex with me. i need to tell him. i shook my head and replied,  
"no its nothing like that at all. its just that, oh god i cant believe I'm telling you this, but um, well you see-I'm a virgin. i'm sorry! i should have told you sooner!" He looked down at me and smiled.   
"Don't worry about that darling. I will go as slow or fast as you like. i will not hurt you or make you uncomfortable." he leaned down and kissed me. 

oh god, i thought to myself, this is really gonna happen. i kissed him back and continued to unbutton his shirt. he pulled me in closer and unzipped my dress letting it hit the ground. i was making out with him in my underwear. he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. we stood there in front of each other in our skivvies. i bit my lip as i looked at him. this man was marvelous in more ways than one. he took his right arm and pulled me in closer to him. he kissed my forehead and said,

"i'm going to make love to you, my darling." before i knew it, he picked me up and took me to his bed. he laid me on the sheets and kissed me. i wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his fingers unsnap my bra. he took it off and threw it on the ground. i moved my arms from his neck to his waist. i tugged at the band of his underwear. i was eager more than ever for my first sexual experience. all thanks to this wonderful man. he laughed and said, "all in good timing my dear." before i knew it he had his fingers on my underwear and began to slowly remove them. the suspense was killing me and i helped removed his off too. this is it, i thought to myself. there we were, laying on his bed completely naked. he took a second to put on a condom and looked at me. he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. he began to move his fingers down my chest, to my stomach and stopped at my inner thigh. as he was exploring, he kissed me along the way. oh god his touch there made me so hot. he grabbed my thighs and pushed them apart. he took his free hand and cupped me there. that touch, seriously gave me chills. he leaned down and said,   
" trust me." i looked up into those beautiful eyes and nodded. before i knew it, i felt him inside of me.

OH GOD!! he began to do it over and over. this felt good. DAMN good. i wrapped my right arm around his neck as he continued. my left hand clenched the sheets as i could not handle what i felt. it was mind-blowing and hot all at the same time. i moaned loudly and closed my eyes. oh god this is remarkable. i cannot believe i waited until now for this experience. i bit my lip as i awaited for my first orgasm to hit. i yelled his name. he whispered in my ear, 

"yes baby, thats what i want you to say. say my name." i looked up at him and could see beads of sweat fall from his face. He kept thrusting into me and i couldn't help but say his name over and over. and over.   
"Tom don't stop. please don't." before i knew it we both climaxed at the same time. he lifted himself off of me and laid right next to me. my first time and it was with him. i laid there trying to catch my breath. oh my god was that amazing. i looked up at tom and saw him looking back at me with a smile on his face. i bit my lip at him and said,  
"never would have thought my first time would be like that. talk about an amazing first." i pulled the sheet up over my naked body and turned to face him. he looked so incredibly hot and beautiful i couldn't help but smile at him. i raised my hand to touch his face. i wanted to make sure he was real and not a fragment of my imagination. he took my hand and kissed it.  
"i hope i didn't hurt you." he moved in closer to me to hold me. i shook my head and replied,  
"no not at all. you were amazing." he leaned down and kissed me. i wrapped my arms around him and whispered,   
"so, how long until round two?" he looked up at me and i smiled at him. he leaned down and began to kiss me. passionately on the mouth. he pulled me in closer and made his way in between my legs. i swallowed hard as he began to thrust once again into me. i moaned his name again. i then told him to go faster. and by god he did. he kept slamming into me over and over. i was enjoying every second of it. a few seconds later, i climaxed for him. this was amazing and i did not want it to end. he laid back down and rested for a minute. i turned to face him and said,   
"guess someone needs a break." he nodded. i sat up and said,   
"well, if you dont mind, let me have a go on you." he looked at me and asked,   
"your turn?" i nodded.

i sat up and threw my right leg over him and sat up on him. all of a sudden i felt myself in control and i liked it. i nodded and leaned over to kiss him on his mouth and then his neck. i looked down at him and asked,  
"are you ready now?" his eyes grew and he nodded. i smiled and began to kiss him once again. i rubbed my hands on his chest and kissing him in between. i scooted down so that i was perfectly positioned on him and i felt his mighty erection. i bit my lip and said,   
"ohhh, feels like someone is ready for me." i went ahead and began to thrust him. oh dear god. it felt good. so good. he kept moaning and i could feel his hands move up on the small of my back. that felt good.  
DAMN GOOD.   
"oh love, please. keep going. I'm gonna come right now!" he said in between his moans. i was in control and had him moaning. here i am in the middle of having sex with this beautiful man. and it made me hot just thinking about it. i leaned down and began to kiss him again. "i want to play connect the dots with the freckles on your body...." he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. i went ahead and began to kiss his freckled face and chest. before i knew it he lifted me up and gently laid me on my back. he kissed my neck, chest and stomach. talk about a sudden o moment. he moves my legs apart for one more go at me. at first he started slow, so our bodies could sync with each and every thrust. i dug my fingers into the bed because it felt good. he could fuck me until i couldn't think straight. and i believe he was going to. "you are simply marvelous my dear," he whispered as he kissed my neck,

"you're absolutely beautiful. i want you." he made his way down to my stomach and his touch and kisses tickled me. i started laughing really hard. he looked up at me and asked,  
"you okay there?" i took a deep breath and replied,  
, "yes, but that tickled." he smiled and continued. down. all the way down there. oh my god,i thought, this was seriously unbelievable. i had at least a half dozen orgasms during these few minutes down there. i couldn't help but repeat his name over and over. i could finally understand why women enjoy oral sex. my feet curled as i could feel a massive orgasm begin. god in heaven i couldn't believe this. a few minutes later, he came back up and said, "you tasted divine and I will have you." he leaned down and began to kiss my stomach. it tickled but turned me on. i ran my fingers through his hair feeling completely satisfied.  
i didn't know where the rest of the night was headed, but i didn't care. my wildest fantasy was coming true. he moved his way up to my breasts. he began kissing them both and placed both hands on them. he gently squeezed them. i couldn't think nor concentrate between his thrusts and squeezing my breasts. i looked down at him and said,   
"i need you." he looked up and passionately kissed me. i wrapped my arms around him as i enjoyed each and every kiss. he looked up at me with the most devilish grin and bit his lip. he took both of my arms and pinned them on the pillow above me. before i knew it, he was thrusting his hips into me again. i moaned with every movement. god. this.is. amazing. after that orgasm i had, i needed a breather.  
he laid next to me and pulled me in closer. we were nose to nose and smiling at each other. i reached my hand to touch him. that face made me smile. i couldn't believe i was in bed with him. he took that hand and kissed it. he then kissed my forehead and said,  
"love, close your eyes and get some rest. i'll be right here when you awake."  
he took his free hand and wrapped it around me so that he could pull me in closer to him. i took a deep breath and closed my eyes. 

i woke up the next morning facing the opposite direction. i still felt his arm still around me and noticed our hands had intertwined. a smile came across my face. i just spent the most amazing night with him yet he cannot stand to let go. i slowly turned to my side so that i was looking right at him. he was fast asleep and looked so handsome. i didn't want to move, but rather lay there and admire his features. his freckles, neck, cheeks, nose and finally those lips. god how perfect was he? he looked so cute while sleeping. i felt him toss and turn so that he was on his back. those freckles on his chest made me smile. i cuddled closer to him. i felt his free arm move to hold me closer. i buried my face in his chest and fell back to sleep.   
i woke up again to his beautiful eyes looking down at me.  
"good morning sunshine. i hope you slept well." i stretched and replied, "  
yeah, i certainly did." he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. what a wonderful way to be greeted in the morning. he smiled and said,   
"i couldn't help but admire you as you slept. you looked so peaceful and beautiful. i could just watch you all morning. " he leaned down and kissed me. i wrapped my arms around his neck so that i was able to kiss him back. he pulled away and asked, "are you hungry? its after 9. i can order some room service and we can have breakfast in bed?" oh god. the thought of that made me smile. "absolutely! i like fruit and a Belgian waffle." he kissed my forehead and replied, "sounds good to me. but im going to shower quick and will call for it my darling."   
he leaned down and slipped his pants on. as he was getting ready to head to the bathroom, i grabbed a hold of his hand. he stopped and turned around to kiss me. a few seconds later, he was in the bathroom. i could not believe that my wildest dream came true.   
i always fantasized about this very moment so i may as well enjoy it. i fixed my hair and headed into the bathroom after him. i walked in and it was completely steamy. i saw his perfect naked body through the shower doors. i wanted him again. so i opened the door and walked in. i wrapped my arms around his waist and began to kiss his back.   
"oh darling," he said, "i wish you didn't do that." i giggled and asked, "oh really? and why not tom?" he immediately turned around to face me. the water hitting his body made me hot. he looked down at me and said, "because of this..."  
before i knew it, he had me up against the door kissing me. it was such a passionate kiss and i wrapped my arms around his neck. he lifted me up and i immediately wrapped my legs around him. before i knew it he was thrusting into me. the water came down on us like a small rain storm. i kept saying his name over because he felt so good. "faster. faster please, i need you tom." a few seconds later i had one hell of a orgasm. i looked up and we were looking into each others eyes. we were both panting and trying to catch our breaths. he shut the water off and opened the door for towels. the first one he got he went ahead and wrapped around me. he kissed me and said,   
"you're absolutely divine. " he then grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waist. we stood there looking at each other's soaked bodies. he kissed my forehead and said,   
"i'll order breakfast so go ahead and get dressed." he left and i heard him call for room service. i looked at my self in the mirror and smiled. i ended up grabbing his dress shirt from last night and put it on. it looked like a dress on me. i ran my fingers through my hair to fix it. i buttoned up the shirt leaving the top couple unbuttoned that exposed some cleavage. i walked out back to the bedroom and jumped on the bed. i pulled out my purse and checked my phone. a few missed calls and texts from my mother and sister. ugh, i sent them a text letting them know i was okay and hung out with the girls after the wedding. 

a few minutes later, tom walks in with our food. he took one look at me and said, "god almighty, you should not be sitting like that, teasing me, "  
i smiled at him and asked,  
"want a quickie?" i went ahead and slowly opened my legs as an open invitation to him. he disrobed himself and exposed his naked body to me. oh my god, i thought to myself. he was well hung and i could not believe it. i bit my lip in satisfaction.   
"oh darling, you have no idea how much you are turning me on." i smiled, he hurried and climbed his way to me. he went ahead and got down to business. 

he had turned me into a sex fiend. thats all i wanted right then and there. sex was good. especially coming from this man. he began to thrust into me over and over. i couldn't help but to call out his name a half dozen times over and over. we went at it again for a few more minutes and before i knew it he came. he pulled out and took a deep breath. he looked at me and said, "now lets eat." he took me by the hand and walked me out his living room area. 

we sat down at the table and began to eat. oh and the food was delicious. the best breakfast ever. i was hungry and super horny. i wanted him fucking me until i couldn't take it. as we were eating , i began to play footsie with him under the table. i lifted my leg up on to his lap. his eyes widened and he let out a small laugh. "so what are you doing now?!" i said nothing and moved my foot up closer to his dick. i was able to find the opening to the robe and began to rub my foot against him. he bit his lip and closed his eyes. i smiled at him and said,   
"i'm just getting started, tom." i pushed my seat back and knelt down. i looked up at him and flashed a devilish grin. i crawled down under the table. i smiled when i came to his lap. his erection told me he knew what i was doing down there. i pushed his legs apart gently and moved in closer. i grabbed on to him and began to give him a blow job. "oh damn." is what i heard come from his mouth. "you are too much. this is good." looked at him and smiled. i could feel him ready to come causing me to finish. i stood up in front of him and asked,   
" may i sit on your lap please?" he looked up and smiled. i closed his legs and straddled him so that we were making eye contact. i felt his throbbing cock grow below me. i pulled the bottom of the shirt away so that i was not sitting on it. i wrapped my arms around his neck and began to thrust. he felt so good as i felt him grow inside of me. i kept thrusting myself into him. i felt him unbuttoning the top and threw it on the ground. before i knew it he had me in his arms and leaving the room.   
"im sorry but its my turn for you beautiful." he sat me down on the bed and began to kiss me. i immediately wrapped my arms around him when he hell onto me on the bed. he pulled me in closer and began to thrust into my once again.   
oh god, i couldn't stop. i felt as if i was a junkie and tom was my addiction. he was at that moment: my drug to satisfy my fix. he took his time with making love to me that time. he kissed my head, eye lids, cheek and neck. all which turned me on. we made love a few more times after that and feel asleep in each other's arms.

i woke up and stared at the clock. it read 3:45 pm. i turned over and was surprised by tom looking at me and smiling. i touched his sweet face and smiled back. "as much as i would love to stay here with you. i have to head home." he nodded and replied,   
" i definitely understand my love. it was a pleasure meeting you." he leaned over and kissed me. i turned to face him. " Thank you for everything."   
i leaned over and grabbed my clothes and got dressed in front of him. i grabbed my heals and put them on. before i knew it he was standing behind me in his robe. i looked and said,  
"well, thank you for a wonderful evening,tom. i truly enjoyed myself." i leaned in for one last kiss. he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer. he held me close, and he did not want to let me go.  
"i'll be here in town for a couple more days. so let me know if you want to meet up again." i grabbed my purse and kissed his cheek.  
"I'll keep that in mind, tom. thank you." i gathered my items and headed out the door.   
i made my way to the elevator and waited. i went in and hit down for the lobby floor. i could feel tears in my eyes. oh god, i thought, not this again. i wiped my tears and headed out of the elevator.  
i made my way to the parking garage and into my car. before i knew it, i began to sob uncontrollably into my steering wheel. this should not hurt as much as it does. never would i have thought the turn of events that unfolded would happen. i looked up into the rearview mirror and wiped my eyes.  
i checked my mirrors and was shocked to see what i saw. it was tom standing there looking straight at me. what the hell, i thought? i quickly shut my car off and got out.   
"what in god's name are you doing tom?" he took a step closer and took a deep breath.  
"I didn't want to say goodbye and never see you again. i came after you to tell you this. you are a remarkable and beautiful woman and i want to get to know you."  
i took a deep breath and he continued.   
"for the first time ever, I felt a sudden connection between us when we met last night. I didn't want to let you go. i hope you know how much i like you and how i want to know more about you. so, would you let me love?" i wiped the tears from my eyes and replied,   
"absolutely tom, absolutely." he ran towards me and we embraced that ended with a passionate kiss.


End file.
